


Funding

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: The Tragedy Still Strikes Fluff AU [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has inherited his uncle's estate and has some ideas of how to use his new found wealth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funding

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in early 1974, maybe March, I haven't figured out the exact time yet.

“You know, since I’ve got all this money now, I could pay for you to do research.”

Alex snorted. “Be serious Sean.”

“I am being serious,” Sean said, sitting up from where he’d been lounging on the couch. “You’re always talking about how you wished you could get the funding to do field work, and now I’ve got more money than I know what to do with. It makes perfect sense.”  
Alex shifted to sit up as well (he’d been lying on the floor). “Sean I- I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Well you don’t have to ask because I’m offering,” Sean replied. “We could call it a private grant, and set you up doing field work… I don’t know where. Where ever you want to go.”  

“You’re serious?”

“Absolutely,” Sean said. “You’re so smart Alex, and I know how much it upsets you that you’ve got a degree that you haven’t been able to do anything with. You deserve a chance to do what you went to school to do.”

Alex gave a small smile. “Not very many people would call me smart.”

“Well you are,” Sean said. “You know maybe with this money, I’ll finally have enough free time to go back to school.”

“See that’s a good way to use the your inheritance, not funding my shit.”

“Alex there’s enough money to do both,” Sean said. “It’s more than just an inheritance I got an entire fucking estate. All the assets my uncle had that are _still making money_ , all that shit’s mine now. We have enough to put me through school. We have enough money to put Scott through school and get him surgery. And we have enough money to fund a research project for you.”

“You’re not going to give up on this are you.”

“Somehow I don’t think you really want me to.”

And okay, Alex couldn’t deny that. The idea of finally getting to do actually field work in his field of study was… It practically felt too good to be true. “So you think we could actually do it?”

“Yeah, I mean, we’d have to figure out the logistics of it. I don’t know the first thing about setting up grants and field work, but we’ve figured out more complicated things.”

Alex smiled, a bit more genuinely than before. “Yeah, yeah we have.”


End file.
